Just Only You
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Last Chapter! Dibuka! Dibaca! Di Review! Gak suka juga gak apa-apa. Review pleasee!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Ketemu lagi. New fic again. New multichapter again. Hh~. Senangnya...

Dis: Nanti juga tau...

----------------------------

**Just Only You**

*****************************************************************

Chapter 1:

-A Dammit transfer student-

....................................................

6 bulan sudah Ichigo dan Rukia pacaran, dan selama ini memang banyak masalah yang melintang tapi bisa mereka hadapi. Mulai dari ke salah pahaman Rukia tentang Ichigo sampai hampir putusnya mereka karena Rukia melihat Ichigo jalan dengan cewek lain. Besok paginya, disekolah…

" Hei,hei! kau udah denger belom? Katanya akan ada siswa pindahan baru dikelas ini. " ucap seorang siswa.

" Benarkah? Cewek apa cowok? " tanya siswa lain.

" Belum tahu, mungkin cowok " jawab siswa tersebut.

" Mudah-mudahan cowok,deh. Soalnya,sejak 5 bulan yang lalu, nggak ada lagi siswa pindahan dikelas ini kecuali Kuchiki-san. Ya, 'kan? " tanya siswa tersebut pada Rukia yang sedang duduk di mejanya sambil baca buku. (Uih,cewek yang rajin. Beda banget ama pacarnya)

" Eh? I…Iya, mudah-mudahan cowok " ucap Rukia tertawa kecil.

" Kuchiki-san ada apa? " tanya siswa lain.

" Ng…nggak apa-apa, kok…Ehe he " jawab Rukia.

" Uuh,cepetan datang dong, murid pindahannya! Aku mau ngeliat,nih " ucap seorang siswa yang udah nggak sabar.

" _Murid pindahan, ya? Benar juga,aku ada disekolah ini juga awalnya sebagai siswa pindahan. Sudah lama sekali "_ ucap Rukia yang mengenang masa lalu.

Jam masuk kelas berbunyi (Dger! Dger! Dger!) tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Kemudian, wali kelas mereka masuk…

" Baiklah, ayo masuk di kandangnya masing-masing! Aku akan memperkenalkan seorang siswa pindahan baru dari luar negeri " ucap Matsumoto Rangiku sebagai wali kelas 1-3 sekaligus guru bagi siswa kelas 1 dan 3…

" Oooi,ayo masuk!! " seru Matsumoto. Kemudian,siswa pindahan itu masuk. Yang jadi siswa pindahan itu ternyata laki-laki yang dari penampilan luarnya kelihatannya adalah orang kaya.

" Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu! " perintah Matsumoto.

" Baik,ehem…semuanya,perkenalkan. Namaku Ryou Sunieda,15 tahun. Salam kenal " ucap Ryou.

" Sunieda? Hei, kalau nggak salah. Sunieda itu nama perusahaan yang lagi ngetop saat ini,'kan? " bisik Michiru.

" Iya,iya, tapi, masa',sih anak orang kaya' seperti dia masuk sekolah ini? " tanya Chizuru.

" Ya,ya,ya. Ryou, ya? Tempat dudukmu di-…eh? " saat mencari tempat duduk Ryou berjalan kearah Rukia.

" _Mau apa…dia kesini? " _ tanya Rukia yang lagi berpangku tangan.

" _Mau ngapain dia ketempat Rukia? " _ tanya Ichigo.

Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba saja Ryou memegang tangan Rukia. Baik Rukia, Ichigo maupun yang ada dikelas tersebut kaget mendadak.

" Haa? "

" Eh? A…" Rukia sambil berdiri karena ditarik paksa oleh Ryou.

" _A…apa yang dilakukannya? " _ ucap Ichigo menahan marah.

" Nona cantik, maukah kau memberitahu namamu? " tanya Ryou yang sok anggun.

" Eh? Nama? "

" Namamu? "

" Ku…Kuchiki…Rukia…" jawab Rukia segan.

" Oh,Kuchiki…nama yang cantik secantik orangnya " ucap Ryou. (Dasar gombal!! Ichigo aja gak pernah kaya' gitu sama Rukia pas pertama ketemu)

" Ma…makasih,tapi. Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku? " ucap Rukia sambil berusaha menarik tangannya.

" Nona cantik…maukah kau makan malam denganku? " tanya Ryou.

" Makan malam? "

" _Haah??!! " _ heran Ichigo.

" Bagaimana? "

Ichigo sebagai pacar Rukia merasa cemburu berat mengetahui pacarnya digoda cowok lain langsung berdiri sambil memukul mejanya.

" **ORAAAA!!** Berani sekali menggoda Rukia!! Lepaskan tanganmu darinya!! " bentak Ichigo. Tingkah laku Ichigo mengejutkan teman-temannya dan Matsumoto.

" Ku…Kurosaki,tenanglah!! " ucap Ishida menenangkan Ichigo.

" Berisik!! Hei pendek!! Kau dengar kata-kataku?! Cepat lepaskan tanganmu darinya!! " ucap Ichigo.

" Ku…Kurosaki-kun hilang kendali!! " ucap Inoue.

" Ichigo,tenanglah!! " ucap Tatsuki.

" Ehem,kau ini siapa? Tiba-tiba marah nggak jelas kaya' gitu. Kau ini nggak punya sopan santun,ya? " tanya Ryou santai.

" Cepat…lepaskan…tanganmu…dari Rukia!! " bentak Ichigo.

" Memangnya kau siapanya nona Kuchiki? Kau itu nggak level sama nona Kuchiki karena kau jelek! " ucap Ryou.

" Jelek? " = Ichigo

" Kau juga bodoh! "

" Bo…Bodoh? _Dia baru tau,ya?_ " = Ishida

" Ditambah lagi kau itu pasti masih single, karena nggak ada cewek yang mau sama kau! " ucap Ryou sok banget.

" Si…" = Inoue.

" Apa kau bilang?? Kau mau berantem? Ayo,akan kulayani kau!! Cepat keluar!! " tantang Ichigo.

" Berkelahi? Fuh, Jangan bercanda? Udah pasti pemenangnya aku karena aku ikut klub Karate sejak SMP " ucap Ryou sombong.

" SMP? Heh! Aku ikut karate sejak umur 9 tahun dan mahir dalam karate sejak kelas 5 SD!! " Ucap Ichigo.

" Mustahil,Mustahil. Orang sepertimu mana mungkin bisa menang melawanku, nggak mungkin,deh " ucap Ryou.

" Apaa? " tanya Ichigo yang kemarahannya udah sampai puncak.

" Oke,nona Kuchiki yang cantik. Lupakan saja orang gila ini! Nona Kuchiki, apa kau sudah punya pacar? " tanya Ryou.

" Pacar? "

" Ya,Pacar " ucap Ryou.

" Heh,sayang sekali,ya…dia itu udah punya pacar " ucap Ichigo yang nyamber kaya minyak.

" Diam,deh! Aku nggak ngomong sama kau! Dasar Strawberry busuk " ejek Ryou.

" Kauu!! " siap memukul Ryou tapi langsung ditahan oleh Ishida. (Ishida bodoh!! Gak usah ditahan!! Biarin aja dia mukul si pendek sialan itu)

" Kurosaki,tenanglah! "

" A…anu,Ryou-kun…aku…udah punya pacar " ucap Rukia. Kata-kata Rukia sangat mengejutkan Ryou juga beberapa teman sekelasnya.

**" UDAH PUNYA PACAAR?? "** Teriak Ryou.

" Si…siapa? Siapa laki-laki yang berhasil mendapatkan hati suci nan cantik milikmu, nona Kuchiki " tanya Ryou XL.

" Di…dia…orang yang sejak tadi kau ejekin" jawab Rukia.

" Oh, jangan-jangan…" melihat ke Ichigo. Saat dilihat,senyuman licik Ichigo keluar.

" He he he,sayang sekali,ya…pacar cewek yang kau kagumi itu adalah aku. Kasihan sekali kau. Apapun yang kau lakukan,Rukia akan tetap bersamaku dan nggak akan berpaling pada hati jelekmu itu " sombong Ichigo.

" Eeh? Ichigo pacaran sama Kuchiki-san? Orihime? " tanya Tatsuki kaget.

" Umm, Kurosaki-kun udah pacaran sama Kuchiki-san sejak 6 bulan yang lalu…" jawab Inoue.

" Waww,6 bulan itu bukan waktu yang sebentar lho. Ichigo hebat juga,ya " puji Tatsuki.

" Yah, tidak apa-apa. Selama kalian belum menikah. peluangku untuk mendapatkan nona Kuchiki masih terbuka lebar." Ucap Ryou sambil membetulkan bajunya.

" Kauuu "

" Hei, kalian!! Serasa nggak ada guru saja! Ayo duduk! Duduk! " ucap Matsumoto sambil memukul meja.

" Baik "

Kemudian Ryou duduk dibangku belakang Inoue.

" Ryou-kun,aku Inoue Orihime. Salam kenal " ucap Inoue.

" Salam kenal juga,Inoue-san."

"_ Siaal!! Kalau saja anak sialan nggak banyak omong! Dia udah kuhajar habis-habisan! Dasar brengsek_! " keluh Ichigo.

" _Anak bernama Ryou itu aneh "_ pikir Rukia. Ditengah pelajaran,tiba-tiba Ichigo melemparkan kertas kecil pada Rukia.

" Apa? " bisik Rukia.

" Baca aja " jawab Ichigo bisik. ' Temui aku nanti saat istirahat ditaman belakang. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu'.

Istirahat tiba,semua sibuk menyiapkan makan siangnya. Sementara itu,Rukia sedang berjalan kearah taman tapi diikuti terus oleh Ryou

" A…Anu…Ryou-kun,ada apa ya mengikutiku terus? " tanya Rukia lembut.

" Aku akan mengikuti kemana pun Nona Kuchiki pergi " jawab Ryou.

" Ta…tapi,aku mau kekamar mandi " ucap Rukia bohong.

" Kutunggu " ucap Ryou.

" Eh? "

Dan ternyata benar, Ryou tetap mengikuti Rukia sampai kekamar mandi…

" Uuuh, dia benar-benar nunggu didepan kamar mandi,gimana,nih? aku nggak bisa keluar. Bisa-bisa waktu istirahat keburu abis. Aku harus ngasih tau Ichigo " ucapnya sambil mengambil ponselnya dan menelphone Ichigo. Dilain tempat...

" Aduuh,Rukia ini kemana,sih? Waktu istirahat nanti keburu abis!!" keluh Ichigo. Tidak berapa lama kemudian,ponselnya bergetar

" Halo? Ah,Rukia? "

" Ichigo,kau dimana? Masih ditaman? " tanya Rukia dari seberang sana.

" Iye,kau dimana? Lama amat,sih? " ucap Ichigo.

" Uuukh,aku lagi berusaha melarikan diri dari Ryou,nih " jawab Rukia.

" Ryou? Murid baru sialan itu? Dia kenapa lagi? "

" Saat ini aku lagi dikamar mandi, aku nggak bisa keluar karena dia terus ngikutin aku…"

" Ya,udah…kau kesini aja…nanti biar aku yang-…"

Zzzt zzzt zzzt…

Percakapan Ichigo dan Rukia terputus.

" I…Ichigo? Hei,Ichigo? "

" Rukia,akh! Sial! baterai-nya abis lagi! Sialan!! " keluh Ichigo melihat ponselnya yang mati.

" Putus! Aakh,sialan! Gimana,nih? Oh,aku…lebih baik minta tolong aja sama Renji "

Sementara itu,Renji lagi jalan dilorong & tiba-tiba lagu 'Yolanda – kangen Band' terdengar tanda ada telephone masuk…

" Ahoy! Renji he~re. Disana siapa? "

" Gak usah pake bahasa Inggris,deh. Orang desa gak usah sok! Kau dimana sekarang?" ucap Rukia.

" Lagi jalan kekamar mandi lantai satu. Kenapa? " jawab Renji.

" Bisa aku minta tolong?" tanya Rukia. Kemudian Rukia menjelaskan apa yang harus Renji lakukan…

" Hmm,oke,oke. Cuma' melakukan itu, doang 'kan?" tanya Renji.

" Ya,bisa? "

" Tentu aja,serahin semuanya padaku. Nanti akan kukasih kode kalau aku udah berhasil,okey? " ucap Renjo.

" Tolong,ya. Renjo " ucap Rukia.

" Ok-...Eh? kok Renjo? " tanya Renji.

" Kau orang desa. Nama 'Renji' terlalu bagus untukmu. Kuganti saja jadi 'Renjo'. Udah lebih baik daripada kuganti 'Penjo'. " jelas Rukia.

" Teganya~."

Kemudian,Renji menjalankan aksinya. Dia segera kekamar mandi…

" Ooi,Ryou!! "

" Oh,kau…Abarai-san? "

" Yo'i…Eh,kau itu bener-bener jatuh cinta ma' Rukia,ya? " tanya Renji.

" Eh,Um…ya,aku…belum tahu pasti,sih. Aku belum tahu nona Kuchiki itu orang seperti apa…jadi,aku…" jawab Ryou terbata-bata.

" Hei,bagaimana kalau kuceritakan tentang Rukia dikamar mandi,aku mau cuci tangan dulu." Ajak Renji.

" Nona Kuchiki,memangnya kau- "

" Aku ini teman masa kecil Rukia. Jadi,aku tahu dia orangnya seperti apa. Ayo!! " ucap Renji.

" Ta…Tapi,Nona Kuchiki…"

" Nggak apa-apa,Rukia nggak bakal mati hanya karena kau tinggal kekamar mandi! " ucap Renji.

Rukia mendengar ucapan Renji dan mengetahui kalau Ryou udah diurus sama Renji langsung keluar dan kearah taman…

" Ichigo! " sapa Rukia.

" Rukia…Maaf,ya. Tadi percakapannya terputus. Ponselku baterainya abis " ucap Ichigo.

" Yah,nggak apa-apa…"

" Mana Ryou? Katanya dia ngikutin kau terus? " tanya Ichigo sambil celingak-celinguk kiri-kanan.

" Ryou udah diurus sama Renji. Tadi aku minta tolong sama Renji. Jadi,tenang aja " jawab Rukia.

" Bagus,deh "

" Ngomong-ngomong. Apa yang pengen kau bicarakan? " tanya Rukia.

" Yah,sebenarnya ga' begitu penting,sih. Tapi,kurasa lebi-…"

" Apaaa!!? Jadi kau menyuruhku kesini cuma buat ngomongin hal yang enggak penting?! Dan aku berusaha mati-matian agar bisa kesini!? Dasar sialan! " bentak Rukia tanpa henti.

" Woi,Woi,tenang dulu,dong. Kurasa lebih baik kukatakan saja " jawab Ichigo.

" Apaan? "

" Begini…aku…aku…" jawab Ichigo terbata-bata.

" Ada a-…" ucapan Rukia terhenti karena tiba-tiba Ichigo memeluknya. Untung, ga ada guru atau siswa laen. Kalo ada, bisa tewas mereka berdua

" I…Ichi…Go? "

" Kumohon! Jangan pernah tinggalkanku…jangan pernah…berpaling pada cowok lain! " ucap Ichigo sambil memeluk Rukia dengan erat.

" Ichi-…"

" Aku! Aku selalu cemburu tiap melihatmu dengan Ryou! Aku takut kau berpaling padanya! Jangan…! " ucap Ichigo. Rukia ter-engah mendengar kata-kata Ichigo dan tersenyum kecil lalu membalas pelukan Ichigo.

" Aku juga…kumohon! Jangan pernah tinggalkanku! Jangan pernah…menyakitiku, Ichigo " ucap Rukia.

" Tentu…saja " jawab Ichigo.

Saat mereka lagi asik-asiknya berpelukan sampai tidak tahu ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka…

Dia adalah…

To Be Continued

A: Lho? Kok dia To Be Continued?

I: Bukaaan!! Maksudnya,siapakah dia? Kita liat Chapter selanjutnya…

A: Oh,Begitu! Aku mengerti,YA-HA!!

I: Dasar Hiruma jadi-jadian!

A: Apa? Nggak sopan!!

R: Semuanya,maafkan mereka berdua,ayo kita liat Chappy berikutnya. Akh,maksudnya Chapter…


	2. Go away! I hate you!

Author: Telat Update karena gempa. Dimaafkan.

Thanx yang udah nge-review. Walau ada beberapa review yang bikin kesel dikit.

Disclaimer 2: Tite Kubo-dono pemilik asli Bleach and me his friend (Uwaa!! penipu!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Go away!! I hate You!! Forever

Sejak kedatangan murid baru bernama Ryou Sunieda disekolah Ichigo dan Rukia. Hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia mungkin semakin dalam. Ryou suka sekali pada Rukia atau lebih tepatnya tergila-gila dan selalu terang-terangan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Rukia walau Rukia tidak pernah menanggapinya. Karena perbuatan Ryou itu, Ichigo selalu terbakar api kecemburuan yang DUASYAT!!. Seminggu setelah Ryou datang. Malam hari…

" He he he,kuharap Ichigo senang kubuatkan kare malam ini. " ucap Rukia sambil jalan kearah apartement Ichigo.

"_ Hmm,dia suka pedas. Kurasa 5 kg cabe rawit dan 2 kg cabe merah cukup untuknya." _pikir Rukia.

"_ Ryou, kenapa dia selalu mengatakan perasaannya terang-terangan padaku? Apa dia enggak malu? Ichigo juga,tiap kali Ryou mendekatiku,kenapa wajahnya berubah,ya? "_ tanya Rukia

Saat dia melewati taman,Rukia melihat bayangan 2 orang yang sedang pelukan. Saat melihat kedua orang itu,mata Rukia membulat sebulat-bulatnya. Rukia menghampiri kedua orang itu dan langsung menampar sang pria…

Plak!! Plik! Pluk!

" Ru…Ru…Rukia? Kau…kena-? " belum juga selesai ngomong,tonjokan penghantar listrik Rukia mendarat dengan sempurna di wajah si cowok.

" Kenapa katamu? Seharusnya itu kata-kataku!! Kau…dasar brengsek!! Kenapa…kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku!? Jawab aku!! Ichigo!! " bentak Rukia sambil menahan air matanya.

" A…aku…aku bisa menjelaskan padamu,dengarkan aku!! "

" Tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan!! Kita…hubungan kita…**CUKUP SAMPAI DISINI!!** " Bentak Rukia.

" Ru…Rukia…apa kau sadar apa yang kau katakan barusan?! Kau salah besar!! " ucap Ichigo.

" Tentu saja aku sadar! Kesalahan terbesarku adalah telah lama mengira bahwa kau adalah cowok yang setia dan baik!! Ternyata kau sangat jahat!! " bentak Rukia. Rukia langsung lari meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri. Dijalan, ternyata ada Renjo alias Renji yang lagi jalan-jalan sambil siul-siul gaje.

" Oah,Rukia…ha-…eh? " awalnya Renji mau bilang 'hai' sama Rukia. Tapi,Rukia hanya diam dan lari dan nggak sengaja menabrak Renji. Tanpa disadari,air mata Rukia mengalir dan mengenai wajah Renji.

" Ru…kia? Ng? Air mata? " tanya Renji sambil mengusap pipinya. Dilihatnya dari jauh,Ichigo mengejarnya…

" Rukia! Eh? Renji? " langsung menghentikan larinya. Tiba-tiba Renji langsung menarik baju Ichigo.

" Eh? "

" Kau…kau apakan Rukia,hah!? " tanya Renji.

" Bukan urusanmu! Lepaskan!! " bentak Ichigo.

" Tentu saja urusanku! Dia itu temanku! Kau apakan dia sampai menangis,hah!? " tanya Renji dengan nada marah.

" Mena…ngis? "

Kemudian Ichigo menjelaskan semuanya pada Renji.

" Begitu…jadi,yang kau peluk itu hanya cewek tak dikenal yang tiba-tiba memelukmu? " tanya Renji.

" Yah,begitulah. Dan buruknya,Rukia mengira bahwa aku memeluk cewek itu dan dia langsung bilang 'Putus' denganku." Jawab Ichigo.

" **Pu…PUTUS!!? **" Tanya Renji kaget. Ichigo hanya diam saja.

" Jadi…sekarang kalian udah putus? " tanya Renji.

" Dia emang udah bilang begitu. Tapi,aku nggak akan menyerah semudah itu. Aku akan berusaha meyakinkan Rukia bahwa aku itu nggak selingkuh! " tegas Ichigo dengan mata bersungguh-sungguh.

" Yah,berusahalah. Aku juga nggak mau ngeliat Rukia sedih terus. Karena cowok yang bisa membuat Rukia bahagia dan tersenyum hanya kau seorang. " ucap Renji sambil memukul pelan punggung Ichigo.

" Arigatou na "

To be Continued

Uh,ini chapter yg amat dikit,ya? Tapi,di chap berikutnya lumayan…


	3. I'll not give up!

Author: Langsung nge-update chapter 3 karena menurutku chapter 2 terlalu sedikit.

***************************************************************

Chapter 3:

I'll not give up!!

Oh,no!! Ichigo bertengkar dengan Rukia sampai Rukia bilang 'putus' sama Ichigo. Bisa nggak,ya Ichigo memperbaiki hubungannya kembali?

---------------------------

Besoknya,disekolah. Rukia sedang duduk sendirian ditaman belakang sambil memandangi langit…

" _Aku…benarkah aku sudah membuat keputusan yang benar? Putus dengan Ichigo itu…kenapa sekarang hatiku sangat sakit? "_ tanya Rukia pada langit. Kemudian,datanglah seorang cowok berambut orange. 'Mantan'nya Rukia…

" Ru…Rukia,bisa…kita bicara seben-" tanpa kata-kata,Rukia langsung pergi dan pura-pura ada keperluan dengan Inoue (habis,kebetulan Inoue nongol). Tapi,Ichigo memegang tangan Rukia.

" Tunggu sebentar! "

" Maaf,aku nggak punya waktu untuk bicara hal yang nggak penting dengan orang yang nggak penting sepertimu!! " ucap Rukia dingin dan melepas tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo. Kata-kata Rukia membuat Ichigo diam tanpa kata dan melepas tangan Rukia.

" Ah,Inoue…sebentar,ada yang mau kukatakan. " ucap Rukia yang pura-pura senang.

" Kuchiki-san,ada apa? " tanya Inoue.

" Rukia " bisik Ichigo sedih.

-Ichigo tidak menyerah sampai disitu,saat istirahat...-

" Hei,aku…mau ngomong sesuatu. Bisa? " tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang sedang ngobrol dengan Inoue dan Tatsuki dll.

" Maaf Inoue,aku…mau kebelakang dulu. " ucap Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo.

" Ruki-,cih! Sial!! " keluh Ichigo.

" Kurosaki-kun,kau lagi ada masalah sama Kuchiki-san,ya? " tanya Inoue yang mulai menyadari ada yang aneh pada IchiRuki.

" Nggak…nggak ada apa-apa. Yah,bukan masalah besar. Kau nggak usah khawatir. " ucap Ichigo pergi.

" Ada apa,Orihime? mereka berdua kenapa? " tanya Tatsuki. Inoue hanya diam.

-Pulang sekolah. Rukia pulang sendirian dan dia dicegat oleh Ichigo dijalan yang lagi sepi-

" Mau apalagi kau? " tanya Rukia.

" Kau…aku hanya pengen menjelaskan padamu tentang kemaren!! " jawab Ichigo.

" Menjelaskan? Apa yang mau kau jelaskan? Kau mau bilang kalau kau enggak sengaja memeluk cewek itu? Heh,alasan basi! " ucap Rukia.

" Kau itu kenapa,sih? Bisa,enggak kau mendengarkan aku sebentar? " tanya Ichigo.

" Enggak! Dan enggak akan pernah!! Dengar,aku enggak mau mendengarkan alasan dari cowok sepertimu!! Karena

bagiku,cowok sepertimu itu udah enggak ada lagi dalam kehidupanku!! " jawab Rukia dingin. Ichigo langsung terkejut mendengar kata-kata kejam Rukia.

" Apa kau bisa dengan mudah melupakan semua yang udah kita jalani selama ini? " tanya Ichigo.

" Bisa saja kalau aku sungguh-sungguh mau melupakannya. Kenapa? Bagiku itu enggak mustahil. " jawab Rukia yang pergi begitu saja. Ichigo hanya terdiam dan merunduk. Tapi,Ichigo enggak nyerah. Dia segera memegang tangan Rukia.

" Aku mohon! Tunggu dan dengarkan penjelasanku dahulu!! " tegas Ichigo.

" Lepaskan!! " bentak Rukia.

" Enggak bakal kulepaskan kecuali kau mau mendengarkanku!! " ucap Ichigo.

Buak!! –Pukulan Rukia mendarat diwajah Ichigo sampai berdarah,tapi dia masih tetap memegang tangan Rukia-

" Eh? " = Rukia.

" Pukul saja aku…kalau itu memang membuatmu lega dan mau mendengarkanku!! " ucap Ichigo yang bibirnya sudah mengeluarkan darah. Rukia hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Ichigo. Kemudian Rukia memukul tangan Ichigo berkali-kali agar dia melepaskan tangannya. Tapi,Ichigo tetap memegang tangan Rukia.

"_ Ichigo…"_

Kemudian,ada orang yang kebetulan lewat dan mengira kalau Rukia sedang dijahati oleh Ichigo. Karena jalanan yang sekarang sedang mereka lewati itu sering terjadi pelecehan seksual pada siswi SMA.

" Ooi!! Ngapain lu!! " tanya orang itu. Orang itu langsung memanggil teman-temannya dan memukul Ichigo,Sementara Rukia diamankan.

" Kamu tenanglah. Kau udah aman…" ucap orang yang mengamankan Rukia.

" Ta…tapi…dia…" Rukia yang sebenarnya ingin menjelaskan.

" Tidak apa-apa…"

"_ Hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikan!! " _batin Rukia yang mulai kasihan pada Ichigo yang terus dipukuli. Tapi,orang yang memukuli Ichigo tidak mendengar Rukia. Sementara itu,orang yang melindungi Rukia tetap memegangi Rukia.

" Kamu disini saja. Biar laki-laki itu menerima ganjarannya. " ucap cewek yang melindungi Rukia.

" _Hentikan!! Ichigo enggak salah!! Hentikan!! "_ Batin Rukia yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca melihat Ichigo yang dipukuli. Ichigo melihat Rukia dengan wajah babak belur.

" Ruki…a. " ucap Ichigo terbata-bata yang terus dipukuli.

" _Ichigo…hentikan! Hentikan! Ichigo…enggak salah! Hentikan!! " _bisik Rukia yang tanpa disadari meneteskan air mata.

" Hentikan! Hentikan…**HENTIKAAAAN!!!**" Teriak Rukia tiba-tiba. Teriakannya membuat orang yang memukuli Ichigo berhenti dan sedikit menjauhi Ichigo.

" Ada apa? Dia tadi mengganggumu,'kan? " tanya salah seorang yang memukul Ichigo. Rukia hanya terdiam dengan wajah khawatir dan cemas bercampur sedih. Tiba-tiba,Renji datang dan menolong Ichigo.

" Oi,Ichigo!! Kau kenapa? Oi!? " tanya Renji yang melihat Ichigo sudah berlumuran darah dan lebam dimana-mana.

" Ohok! Ohok! Aku…enggak apa…Ukh!! " jawab Ichigo yang menahan sakit.

" Ichigo!! Eh? Ru…Rukia? " tanya Renji yang kaget melihat Rukia. Rukia langsung lari menahan air matanya. Renji hanya diam dan meratapi kepergian Rukia.

" Oi,kau temannya? " tanya gerombolan pria tersebut.

" Eh? "

" Apa kau tahu? Temanmu itu telah mengganggu cewek tadi."

" Cewek itu…cewek tadi…dia kenal dengan cowok ini!! " bentak Renji.

" Apa? "

" Mereka ini pacaran! Jadi kalian yang memukul Ichigo sampai seperti ini? Denger,ya!! Mereka itu pacaran!! Saat ini mereka lagi bertengkar!! Dan dia…cowok yang kalian hajar ini…sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk mengembalikan hubungan mereka!! " ucap Renji. (Terkadang kata-kata Renji itu tepat walau belum dipikirkan)

" Eh? A…apa? "

" Kalian ini benar-benar…tidak berperi kemanusiaan!!! Ichigo,ayo. Kita kerumah sakit " ucap Renji sambil menggotong Ichigo kerumah sakit terdekat.

Sementara itu Rukia masih terus memikirkan Ichigo. Besoknya,Ichigo enggak masuk. Rukia benar-benar khawatir tapi dia tidak punya keberanian untuk datang ke apartement Ichigo…

-----------------------------

3 hari kemudian,Rukia melihat Ichigo sudah masuk didepan pintu masuk sekolah. Ichigo dengan perban dikepalanya dan handsaplas dimana-mana masih terlihat kalau dia masih belum mampu untuk sekolah. Terlihat juga luka ditangan Ichigo yang saat itu dipukul keras oleh Rukia.

" Uwaa!! Ichigo,kau…kenapa? " tanya Tatsuki yang ada didepan lokernya. (Loker Ichigo dan Tatsuki itu sebelahan)

" Yah,enggak apa-apa,kok. Bukan luka serius." Jawab Ichigo sambil mengambil beberapa buku dari lokernya.

" Kau yakin? " tanya Tatsuki. Ichigo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Lalu,dia melihat Rukia yang sedang berdiri 4-5 loker dari dia dengan wajah khawatir.

" Rukia? "

" Ichigo…Ukh!! " bisik Rukia yang pergi begitu saja.

Beberapa minggu kemudian,Ryou mengajak Rukia ketemuan disebuah café yang romantis dikit dan sedikit mewah…

Suara biola dan piano menambah suasana romantis tersebut.

" Ryou-kun,ada apa memintaku kemari? " tanya Rukia.

" Nona Kuchiki,dari yang kudengar. Kamu udah putus sama Kurosaki,ya? " tanya Ryou. Ucapan Ryou membuat Rukia membuka kenangan lamanya

" Me…memang,aku…memang udah putus sama Ichigo 2 minggu yg lalu. Kenapa? " ucap Rukia.

" No…Nona Kuchiki,aku…ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu " jawab Ryou.

" Ada apa? "

" Nona Kuchiki,maukah kau…maukah kau jadi…pacarku? " ucap Ryou. Penembakan secara tiba-tiba ini sangat mengejutkan Rukia. Perasaannya pada Ichigo saja belum hilang. Apa bisa dia menerima cowok lain sementara dihatinya masih ada Ichigo?

" Eh? Ry…Ryou…Kun? "

" Bisakah…aku…mencoba untuk menggantikan posisi Kurosaki dihatimu?" tanya Ryou.

" Ryou-kun…aku…aku masih…" Rukia terbata-bata.

" Mungkin…Mungkin nona Kuchiki masih sangat mencintai Kurosaki. Tapi aku yakin,kita nggak bakal pacaran lama " ucap Ryou.

" Ke…kenapa? "

" Aku…bulan depan akan pindah sekolah lagi " jawab Ryou.

" Pindah? Kenapa? "

" Aku ini nggak pernah bisa menetap ditempat yang sama dalam waktu yang lama. Baik sekolah maupun rumah…sehingga aku nggak punya teman. Ayahku sibuk bekerja,ibuku sibuk keluar negeri dengan teman-temannya. Aku selalu sendirian! Aku nggak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari mereka berdua. Selain itu,aku adalah anak satu-satunya. Jadi aku nggak punya saudara " curhat Ryou.

" _Dia…kesepian? " pikir Rukia. _

" Karenanya,maukah nona Kuchiki menjadi pacarku? Tidak apa walau hanya sebulan. Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana disayangi oleh orang yang kusayangi. " ucap Ryou. Suasana hening sejenak,hanya terdengar suara biola yang lembut.

" Ryou-kun,aku…menerimamu. Aku akan menjadi pacarmu sampai kau pindah sekolah nanti." ucap Rukia.

" Be…benarkah? Nona Kuchiki? " tanya Ryou memastikan.

" Ya."

" Terima kasih,Nona Kuchiki " ucap Ryou.

" Aku mau jadi pacarmu,dengan satu syarat. "

" Syarat? "

" Ya,jangan pernah…memanggilku 'Nona Kuchiki' lagi! " jawab Rukia.

" Ba…baik,Ru…Ru…Rukia…san! " ucap Ryou terbata-bata.

" Aku lebih suka itu. " ucap Rukia dengan senyum manisnya.

To Be Continuuuueeeddd

Semuanya. Cerita ini agak aneh seperti sifat authornya.

Di Review,Di Review,Di Review yang baik hati dan tidak sombong...


	4. IchigoRukia? RukiaRyou? Ichigo?

Author: ke he he he,mungkin disini kebanyakan percakapan antara Renji dan Rukia. IchiRuki FC Jgn marah,ya (Soalnya gw juga IchiRuki Fans)

R: Selamat datang di Radio Devils on air. Disini,semua pertanyaan dan semacamnya dari reviews akan dibacakan dan dijawab oleh Shini-san. Dibaca.

-----

A: Oke,Kir-chan. Pertanyaan pertama!

K: Baik,emm...pertanyaan pertama dari BakaMirai. Pertanyaan: **Ryou itu cakep? (Benar-benar ditanyakan sejak chapter 1)**

A: Ya,menurutku dia cakep. Bayangkan saja sendiri. Anggap saja Ryou itu mirip Kusaka, _Lho?? apa persamaannya?? _Selanjutnya!!

K: Oke,emm...pertanyaan kedua dari BinBin Kuchiki. **Pertanyaan: Apakah Kuchiki Byakuya akan dimunculkan?**

A: Oh,maaf Ku-chan. Byakkun tidak akan dimunculkan. Awalnya Byakkun mau dimunculkan sebagai ayah Ryou. Tapi,itu mustahil banget. Jadi gak akan dimunculkan. Maaf sudah membuatmu kecewa. Selanjutnya!

R: Maaf,Shini-san. Lebih baik kau segera evakuasi. Kudengar Kuchi-san akan datang menemuimu dan mengirimmu ketaman penuh bunga (Surga) karena Byakuya-chan tidak muncul.

A: Jangan khawatir,aku 1000x lebih lem-...maksud lebih kuat dari Ku-chan.

Baru bicara sok seperti itu,BinBin Kuchiki dari jarak 12 km...

BinBin Kuchiki: Fu Fu Fu,kau akan rasakan akibatnya jika Byakuya tidak dimunculkan. Chire,SenbonZaku-...

.............. : Bankai. Chire,SenbonZakura Kageyoshi. (Pemilik Asli)

BinBin Kuchiki: Tamatlah riwayatku yang lebih buruk dari protozoan. (Sudah siap mati)

-Sebelum Byakuya,menyerang. Hitsugaya datang menggunakan bankai dan melindungi BinBin Kuchiki-

BinBin Kuchiki: Yeah!! Gw selamat!! Hitsugaya-kun,Arigatou.

---------

A: Syukurlah BinBin Kuchiki Selamat dari kematiannya. Hitsugaya emang cool. Selanjutnya!

K: Ba~ik,Etto...ah,dari Ni-chan d'Sora. Yuki, nama yang panjang. Bukan pertanyaan. Dia nge-review: Tp gpp, skali2 Ichigo emang hrz diuji kayak gitu, biar dy mbuktikan cinta nya k Rukia, fufufu..Yap! Seru, jgn ada death scene lagi, bkin sdih.

A: Sudah kuduga akan ada yang nge-review begini. Yup,Ichigo emang harus dibegituin. Biar makin cinta + sayang = ngelidungin Rukia. Tenang aja. Gak ada death scene. tapi...(Misterius)

Ni-chan d'Sora. Yuki: KENAPA GAK DIJAWAB!!!???!?? -Menggunakan Rasengan bajakan-

--------

A: Selanjutnya~...

R: Ba-...Eh,maaf. Shini-san. Aku lupa. Kita sudah harus pergi lagi. Pertanyaan dan semacamnya dijawab di chapter selanjutnya saja...

A: Ah,kau benar. Semuanya,yang belum dicantumkan namanya disini. Maaf,ya...Di chapter selanjutnya pasti akan dimunculkan. Sampai jumpa~

K: Kami pamit,Ah,sebelumnya. Diberitahukan kembali, Bleach itu punya Tite-san. Jangan pernah berfikir kalo Bleach punya Shini-san. Itu fitnah!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:

Ichigo-Rukia,Ryou-Rukia,atau Ichigo-Orihime?

Ichigo dan Rukia putus! Ryou memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Rukia. Ryou beralasan dia akan pindah sekolah bulan depan sehingga Rukia jadian dengan Ryou. Ichigo yang mengetahuinya benar-benar kecewa dan inilah untuk pertama kalinya,dia merasa patah hati. Diatap sekolah,kebetulan Ichigo lagi tiduran. Dia disamperin sama Ishida dan Renji.

" Woi! Tidur melulu! " teriak Renji tepat ditelinga Ichigo.

" Ah,berisik! Berisik! Aku nggak tidur tau! " sewot Ichigo.

" Oi,Abarai. Jangan ganggu orang yang lagi patah hati!" sindir Ishida sambil menaik-turunkan kacamatanya.

" Oh,kau benar "

" Kalian ini…ada apa kemari? " tanya Ichigo yang tampangnya kusut banget. Bahkan lebih kusut daripada baju yang belum di setrika.

" Hei,Ichigo! Katanya kau mau balik lagi sama Rukia. Liat,tuh si Ryou udah nancep gas duluan! " ucap Renji.

" Ah,siapa peduli! Biarkan saja,aku juga udah melupakan gadis bodoh itu " bentak Ichigo sambil pergi.

" Kau yakin? ". Ichigo tidak menjawab dan menghilang dari atap.

" Aktingnya itu…jelek banget! " ucap Ishida.

" Yeah! "

Sementara itu,Inoue yang udah tahu Ichigo dan Rukia putus ingin bilang sesuatu pada Ichigo. Kemudian dia berinisiatif memanggil Ichigo ketaman belakang sekolah (Kaya'nya ni taman sering buat pacaran,ya?)

" Ada apa,Inoue? Tumben sekali kau ngajakin aku bertemu seperti ini? " tanya Ichigo.

" Nee,Kurosaki-kun. Kudengar kau udah putus sama Kuchiki-san,'kan? " tanya Inoue balik.

Merasa terbuka kembali kenangan lamanya,dia terdiam dan...

" Ah,Itu cerita lama. Nggak usah dibahas,aku malas! " ucap Ichigo dingin.

" Aku…boleh tahu,kenapa kau putus dengan Kuchiki-san? " tanya Inoue again.

" Kalau kau memanggilku kesini cuma buat ngebahas masalah itu! Lebih baik aku pergi! Mood-ku lagi nggak pengen ngebahas masalah itu." ucap Ichigo sambil memutar badannya.

" Tu…Tunggu!! Aku…ingin bilang sesuatu…padamu! " Inoue terbata-bata sambil memainkan jarinya.

" Hmm? Bukan tentang aku atau Rukia,'kan? "

" Ng…Nggak "

" Ada apa? "

" Ku…Kurosaki-kun,aku…aku…Aku sangat menyukai Kurosaki-kun! " ucap Inoue terang-terangan. Reaksi Ichigo nggak jauh beda saat Rukia ditembak sama Ryou. Dia kaget banget.

" Kurosaki-kun,mau jadi pacarku? " tanya Inoue.

…………………

" Inoue…aku…" sekilas tiba-tiba Ichigo mengingat hubungan Rukia dengan Ryou…

" _Benar! Rukia aja udah berhasil melupakanku. Bahkan dia udah punya pacar hanya dalam waktu 2-3 minggu setelah 'putus' denganku. Kenapa aku nggak bisa? "_ batin Ichigo meyakinkan dirinya.

" Kuro-…"

" Aku…aku mau…jadi pacarmu,Inoue! " jawab Ichigo.

" Eh? Ka…kamu bersungguh-sungguh? " tanya Inoue memastikan.

" Ya! "

" Makasih banyak,Kurosaki-kun "

Lalu,lama-kelamaan hubungan Ichigo & Inoue semakin terlihat. Rukia semakin cemburu dan sering menangis diam-diam kalau melihat Ichigo dengan Inoue…

" U…uh…huu…uh…hiks…Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa? Kenapa aku belum bisa melupakannya? Kenapa?!" tanya Rukia yang menangis didekat sungai (Itu,lho. Tempatnya Masaki meninggal). Disaat dia menangis,tiba-tiba ada yang menyodorkannya saputangan…

" Eh?! "

" Sudah kuduga kau ada disini " ucap orang yang memberikan saputangan tersebut.

" Re…Renji? "

" Yo! "

" Nga…Ngapain kau ada disini? " ucap Rukia yang buru-buru menyeka air matanya.

" Haah,kau ini benar-benar naïf,ya? " ucap Renji sambil duduk disebelah Rukia.

" Apa katamu? "

" Diluar kau itu kuat banget,tapi didalamnya sangat rapuh,ya? " ucap Renji.

" Berisik! Ngapain kau disini? " tanya Rukia.

" Kau itu…nangis gara-gara ngeliat Ichigo dengan Inoue,ya? " tanya Renji.

" Eng…Enggak! "

" Nggak usah ditutupi,deh. Aku itu temanmu sejak kecil. Jadi aku tahu kau itu orangnya seperti apa. Wajahmu itu menunjukkan kalau kau itu masih menyukai Ichigo. " jelas Renji.

…………………

" Kau itu. Bahkan,bulan yang saat ini bulat indah itu juga tau kalau kau itu masih menyukai Ichigo. " ucap Renji.

" Percuma,kalau pun aku pengen balik sama Ichigo. Percuma saja,dia nggak bakal mau! " kecewa Rukia.

" Kau ini tau darimana kalau Ichigo akan seperti itu? " tanya Renji heran.

" Eh? Apa maksudmu? "

" Si Ichigo itu...dia masih menyukaimu. Tapi,kau tahu sendiri,'kan dia itu orangnya seperti apa? Dia susah untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri. Makanya,dia…"

" Aku…"

" Eh,aku lupa! Kau udah pacaran sama Ryou,'kan? Kalau kau balik lagi sama Ichigo. Ryou? " tanya Renji.

" Jangan khawatir. Aku pacaran sama Ryou cuma' sebulan. Bulan depan dia bakal pindah sekolah..." jelas Rukia dengan alis berkerut sedih.

" Jadi,alasan kau pacaran sama Ryou itu…" tanya Renji heran.

" Ya…"

" Ya,ampun!! Kau ini…"

" Aku kasihan padanya. Sejak umur 7 tahun, dia nggak dapat kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya..." ucap Rukia.

" Eekh? Orang tuanya udah meninggal?! " tanya Renji.

" Belum! Makanya kalau dikelas itu jangan tidur melulu,dasar Penjo!! Orang tuanya masih ada " jawab Rukia.

" Terus kenapa? "

" Dia…Ayahnya sibuk bekerja. Ibunya sibuk menghabiskan uang keluar negeri dengan teman-temannya " jawab Rukia.

" Eekh!! Menghabiskan uang!? Kita aja nyari uang mesti kerja part-time disana-sini. Ibunya malah…"

" Orang kaya itu emang beda sama kita! Jangan sama,'kan!! " kesal Rukia.

" Jadi…kau jadian sama dia cuma' buat nge-hibur dia,doang? " tanya Renji. Rukia hanya diam.

" Ampun,deh! Sifat mementingkan orang lain Ichigo ternyata nurun ke kau juga,ya? " heran Renji.

" Berisik! "

" Kau…putus sama Ichigo kenapa? " tanya Renji.

" Itu kenangan lama! Aku nggak pengen nge-bahas lagi " sewot Rukia.

" Kau ini,aku ini temanmu! Ceritakan padaku! Apa kau putus sama Ichigo karena dia selingkuh? " tanya Renji.

" Eh!? Ka…kau…tahu darimana? " tanya Rukia.

" Aku dengar dari orangnya langsung " jawab Renji.

" Ichigo? "

" Ya,apa kau ingat? Malam itu kau menabrakku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa,'kan? " tanya Renji.

" Be…benar juga! "

" Ichigo mengejarmu. Tapi, dia kuhentikan dan dia langsung kutanya dia apakan kau sampai menangis. Malam itu juga,Ichigo langsung menceritakan semuanya "

" Semua? "

" Ya,cewek yang kau liat memeluk Ichigo itu…Ichigo juga nggak kenal sama cewek itu. Saat Ichigo lagi jalan dari minimarket,dia berpapasan dengan cewek itu. Tiba-tiba cewek itu langsung memeluk Ichigo. Dan mungkin,kau melihat mereka seperti lagi pelukan,'kan? " jelas Renji.

" Ta…tapi…gadis itu…"

" Memeluk Ichigo dengan mesra. Itu kuceritakan nanti. Kemudian,Ichigo pulang setelah menceritakan semuanya. Aku berusaha mencari cewek yang memeluk Ichigo. Kebetulan aku menemukannya lagi berdiri dijembatan Shirohige. Aku tanya siapa dia dan kenapa memeluk Ichigo."

" Dia…jawab apa? "

" Cewek itu bernama Maizuki Rin,umurnya 23 tahun. Alasannya memeluk Ichigo karena Ichigo mirip dengan tunangannya yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan 3 bulan yang lalu." Jelas Renji.

" Tunangan? " .

" Ya,cewek itu sangat depresi karena kehilangan tunangannya. Saat dia lagi jalan dimalam hari,dia berpapasan dengan Ichigo. Dia mengira kalau Ichigo itu tunangannya dan langsung memeluk Ichigo." ucap Renji.

" Bo…Bohong! " ucap Rukia unbelievable.

" Aku nggak bohong! "

" Ka…kalau dia nggak salah,kenapa dia nggak berusaha untuk balik samaku? Kenapa sekarang dia malah pacaran sama Inoue? " tanya Rukia.

" Hmm,soal itu. Dia enggak pernah menceritakannya. Tapi,Ichigo itu sebenarnya masih sayang padamu. Dia sangat sayang padamu. Apa kau ingat? Seberapa kerasnya usaha Ichigo buat balik lagi padamu? " Ucap Renji. Rukia mengingat saat Ichigo dihajar massa beberapa minggu yang lalu.

" Ta…tapi…"

" Malam saat kau bertengkar dengan Ichigo. Ichigo bilang padaku kalau dia akan melakukan apapun agar kau bisa kembali lagi padanya. Dia bersungguh-sungguh. Kau tahu,'kan kalau Ichigo nggak pernah bohong? " ucap Renji.

" Nggak!! Dia pernah bohong padaku! Saat dia bilang mau menemaniku ketoko pernak-pernik Chappy,tapi akhirnya kau yang menemaniku! " keluh Rukia.

" Kau lupa waktu itu tanggal berapa? 13 Januari,'kan? "

" Eh? "

" Besoknya kau ulang tahun,'kan? Ichigo sengaja membiarkanmu jalan denganku agar dia bersiap-siap untuk pesta ulang tahunmu. Ichigo itu tipe cowok yang malu-malu mau dan setia. Walau sama dia gak pernah diperlihatkan. Lagian,mana mungkin cowok seperti dia mau menyakiti cewek sepertimu." ucap Renji.

Rukia terdiam mendengar penjelasan cerita Renji. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Ichigo. Apalagi saat Ichigo dipukuli dan dia hanya bisa melihat. Dia juga merasa bersalah telah menuduh Ichigo yang macam-macam.

" Renji,aku…aku mau balik lagi sama Ichigo." ucap Rukia.

" Kau mau balik lagi sama dia? " tanya Renji.

" Aku sudah mengerti semua ceritamu. Ichigo nggak salah. Aku mau balik lagi sama dia,Bantu aku! " pinta Rukia.

" Ryou? "

" Tenang,aku pacaran sama dia cuma' sebulan. Aku akan berusaha untuk balik lagi sama Ichigo." tegas Rukia.

" Itu baru namanya Rukia yang kukenal! Berjuanglah! Aku akan membantumu!! " ucap Renji memukul pelan punggung Rukia.

" Arigatou,Renji. "

Tow bew Cowtinuwed

IK Iwaw,Chapter ini banyak banget ceritanya?

A: Apa boleh buat! Emang segini!

R: Keren,ya? Ini kaya' oneShoot!!

A: Siapa dulu,dong yg buat? AKU!!

K & R: Iyya,deh. Kau hebat.

~~Review please~~

~~~Review please~~~

Cari kotak yang warnanya hijau...

Klik 2x dengan lembut. Kalo gak bisa juga. BANTING AJA!!

ps: Anak baik jangan ikuti kata yang di Caps Lock,ya?


	5. Matte! Gomen!

Author: Splash!! –Ngikutin Kon- Selamat datang in the orewa Fic. Just Only You chapter 5. Read it,Guys!! Telat Update, nih. Gomen ^^

Chapter 5

Matte!! Gomen na!!

---------------------------------

Seminggu lagi, Ryou akan pindah sekolah. Rukia diam-diam senang karena sebentar lagi dia bakal putus sama Ryou walau sebenarnya menyenangkan pacaran sama Ryou. Tapi…

" Eeeh!? Kau juga membelikan tiket untukku ke Los Angles? " tanya Rukia kaget.

" Ya, aku akan membawamu ke Los Angles untuk melihat keindahan kota tersebut padamu. " jawab Ryou.

" Ta…Tapi…aku..." ragu mengatakannya.

" Enggak apa-apa, kau disini juga tinggal sendiri, 'kan? Bersiaplah. Seminggu lagi kita berangkat. " Ucap Ryou sambil keluar dari ruang kelas

" Tu…a-…"

" _A…Apa-apaan ini? Pergi ke Los Angles? Yang benar saja? "_ pikir Rukia kaget. Tanpa diduga, ternyata Ichigo mendengar percakapan Rukia dengan Ryou.

" _Rukia…akan pergi ke Los Angles? "_ batinnya dengan wajah kaget. Waktu ternyata tidak berjalan dengan lambat. Tanpa disadari, 2 hari lagi Rukia akan pergi.

" Kau…udah bener-bener yakin mau ke L.A? " Tanya Renji yang lagi duduk dipadang rumput.

" Yah, sebenarnya aku belum terlalu yakin. Tapi…mau gimana lagi? " ucap Rukia pasrah.

" Lebih baik kau memutuskan dengan cepat. Keberangkatanmu 2 hari lagi! " jelas Renji.

" Yah, aku mengerti." ucap Rukia dengan nada sedih.

………………,tiba-tiba Renji menci- (PLAK!! GI GAMPAR RUKIA) bukan! Maksudnya memegang pundak Rukia (Syukurlah, gw gak jadi mati)

" Kalau gitu. Hati-hati, ya. di negara yang asing bagimu." ucap Renji.

" Arigatou na, Renji "

Siangnya, saat jam pulang sekolah berbunyi. Lorong kelas lantai 3 sudah kosong. Rukia ada piket tambahan sehingga pulang telat. Saat menelusuri lorong yang gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh matahari tenggelam. Rukia berpapasan dengan Ichigo.

" _Ichigo? "_

" _Rukia? "_ saat mereka berpapasan, mereka diam saja. Saat sudah menjauh sekitar 1 meter-an, Ichigo…

" Selamat jalan. Hati-hati di Los Angles, ya. Aku…pasti akan merindukanmu " ucapnya dengan wajah sedikit merah. Kata-katanya membuat hati Rukia bergetar dan tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

" _I…Ichi…go…" _

Hari keberangkatan Rukia tiba,Renji sebagai sahabat Rukia yg baik mengantarnya sampai bandara.

" Salam untuk yang lainnya, ya…Renji " pamit Rukia.

" Iya, kau juga hati-hati disana,ya…" balas Renji.

" Pasti "

" Rukia-san, aku akan kedalam dulu buat check-in. Kau mau ikut? " tanya Ryou.

" Nggak, kau saja. Masih banyak yang ingin kukatakan pada Renji " jawab Rukia.

" Owh, baiklah "

" Dia udah tahu kau ke L.A? " Tanya Renji.

" Siapa? Ichigo maksudmu? " tanya Rukia balik.

" Tentu aja, siapa lagi!? " jawab Renji.

" Entahlah. Tapi, Kurasa dia udah tahu. Lagian kemarin…" ucap Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Dia mengingat apa yang dikatakan Ichigo saat berpapasan dilorong.

" Kemarin dia kenapa? " tanya Renji penasaran.

" Ah, bukan! Maksudku, tahu enggak tahu juga dia pasti nggak bakal kesini." jawab Rukia dengan senyum paksa.

" Kau yakin sama keputusanmu? Kau udah bisa melupakan Ichigo? "

" Sebenarnya, jujur aku belum bisa melupakannya. Tapi, buat apa aku disini kalau hanya sakit hati melihat mereka berdua." jawab Rukia dengan berat hati.

" Ya, sudah. Kalau menurutmu ini yang terbaik. Sering-sering telephone aku,ya " ucap Renji.

" Tentu aja."

" Rukia-san, ayo masuk! Sebentar lagi kita akan take-off..." ucap Ryou.

" O…oke! Renji, sampai jumpa,ya…" salam Rukia.

" Ya, hati-hati! " ucap Renji sambil melihat Rukia yang makin lama makin kedalam.

" Sayonara,Rukia "

Tanpa diduga, saat itu Renji melihat Ichigo yang lagi lari menuju kearahnya…

" Ka…kau...mau apa kesini? Percuma saja. Rukia udah masuk! " ucap Renji.

" Hh,hh,hh…Sudah lama…dia masuk? " tanya Ichigo yang ngos-ngosan.

" Nggak juga,sih "

" Kalau begitu…**RUKIAAAAA!!**" Teriak Ichigo. Udah pasti hal yang dilakukan Ichigo membuat heran pengunjung setempat. Tapi, nama yang diteriakan Ichigo terdengar oleh pemiliknya.

" Eh? I…Ichigo? " batin Rukia kaget sambil menoleh kebelakang.

" Kurosaki?! Apa yang dilakukannya disini?! " keluh Ryou.

" I…ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar gila!! " keluh Renji.

" Biar saja, **RUKIAAA!! JANGAN PERGIII!! MAAFKAN AKUU!!** " Ucap Ichigo.

" Ichigo "

" **AKU TAHU KAU BISA MENDENGARKU! KELUARLAH!! AKU…MASIH MENYAYANGIMU!!** " Ucap Ichigo. Rukia disisi lain terdiam dan menunduk dan menangis.

"_ Kenapa? Kenapa dia muncul disini? Padahal aku sudah mau melupakannya! Kenapa!? "_ batin Rukia yang benar-benar menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar kembali. Ryou yang melihatnya, memegang pundak Rukia.

" Rukia-san "

" Ry…Ryou-kun? "

" Pergilah, Kurosaki lebih penting,'kan? " tanya Ryou sambil tersenyum.

" Eh? "

" Tujuanku membawamu ke Los Angles adalah agar kau bisa melupakan Kurosaki. Tapi, apa gunanya membawamu kesana sementara hatimu masih tertinggal disini? " Jelas Ryou.

" Ryou…kun? "

" Pergilah…temui Kurosaki " perintah Ryou lembut.

" Ma…maafkan aku, Ryou! " ucap Rukia sambil lari keluar.

" _Sayonara, Rukia-san…mungkin ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku mendapat kasih sayang dari orang yang kusayangi. Arigatou, Rukia-san "_ batin Ryou sambil meratapi kepergian Rukia.

" _Mungkin dia nggak mendengarku! Dasar! Bodohnya aku ini! Siaal!! "_ keluh Ichigo sambil memegangi kepalanya.

" Ichigo! " panggil Renji sambil memegang pundak Ichigo

" Ayo pulang, Renji! " perintah Ichigo.

" Kau yakin? "

" Dia…nggak bakal balik kesini lagi " ucap Ichigo. Saat Ichigo hendak membalikkan badannya,tiba-tiba…

" **ICHIGOOO!!** "

" Eh? Ru…Rukia? " melihat Rukia yang lari menuruni tangga.

Tanpa aba-aba yang pasti, Rukia langsung melompat dan…

Brak!!

Dengan indah tubuh mungil Rukia membanting lantai karena Ichigo tidak sempat menangkap Rukia...

" Ru…Rukia!! Kau nggak apa-apa? " tanya Ichigo cemas.

" Aduhduhduhduh!! " rintih Rukia.

" Kau ini kena-..." tiba-tiba Rukia langsung memeluk Ichigo.

" Ru…Rukia? kau…kenapa balik lagi kesini? " tanya Ichigo.

" Syukurlah! Syukurlah aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu! Aku rindu padamu!! Suaramu! Semuanya!! " ucap Rukia sambil memeluk Ichigo dan menangis senang didada Ichigo. Awalnya Ichigo terdiam dan masih belum percaya kalo yang ada dipelukannya adalah 'Pacar'nya. Lalu, dia tersenyum dengan alis berkerut.

" Kau…bagaimana dengan penerbanganmu? " tanya Ichigo sambil mengangkat wajah Rukia.

" Dibatalkan. Ryou membatalkan penerbanganku ke Los Angles. Aku senang sekali!! " ucapnya tertawa senang.

" Aku…senang kau kembali dan tak jadi pergi, Rukia. Tapi, jangan pernah ulangi lagi perbuatan berbahaya itu! Kau membuat aku jantungan!! " keluh Ichigo sambil men-dekopin pelan Rukia. (Bukan dekopin dari Tsunade. Bisa terbang Rukia)

" Ehe he he, aku akan melakukan apapun agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Karena…aku hanya ingin jadi pacarmu seorang. " ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum dengan sisa air mata masih ada dimatanya.

" Arigatou. Sekarang…ayo kita pulang " ajak Ichigo. Saat mereka baru melangkah 2 langkah…

" **WOOOI!! KALIAN INI!! PIKIRANNYA CUMA' MESRA-MESRAAN AJA!! KALIAN MELUPAKAN AKU YANG TAMPAN, GANTENG, FANS SELURUH CEWEK DIDUNIA INI, YA?? **" Bentak pria nanas merah.

" Oah, Renji. Maaf, ya, Maaf. Kami nggak bermaksud buat melupakanmu. " ucap Ichigo.

" Iya, nih Renji. Kukira kau udah pulang. Makanya aku nggak tahu kalau kau masih disini " lanjut Rukia.

" Dasar cebol dan Short memory akut!! " ejek Renji.

" Iya, deh kami minta maaf. Sekarang kita pulang! " ajak Ichigo.

" Tunggu, sebelum balik kerumah. Kita makan dulu, yuk! Aku lapar " ucap Renji memegangi perutnya.

" Hmm, ya udah. Aku juga sedikit lapar." jawab Ichigo.

" Aku tahu restoran yang enak dan murah. Kalian mau kesana? " tanya Rukia.

" Benarkah? Dimana? " tanya Renji dengan mata berbinar-binar dan mendekat wajah Rukia.

" Woi!! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan pacarku!! Kutendang bokongmu nanti!! " kesal Renji sambil memeluk Rukia dan menendang wajah Renji.

" Udah, deh! Gak usah kaya' gitu. Ichigo juga tau tempatnya. " jawab Rukia sambil melempar wajah Renji.

" Oh, tempat itu? " tebak Ichigo.

" Ya "

" Kalian berdua! Ayo kita kesana!! " ajak Renji.

" Oke! Tapi, kau yang bayarin, yah? " tanya Rukia.

" Eeeeeeeh!!?!?!? **Bohong!!** " kesal Renji. Ichigo dan Rukia hanya bisa tertawa gaje.

**To beee coooonnnnttttiiinnnuuueeedd**

-------------------------------------------------------

A: Jangan khawatir para reader yg mungkin udah pada bosen kenapa ni cerita belum abis-abis juga!

I: iya,nih!! Gw udah bosen Banget!!

A: Diem!! Gw gak ngomong ama luuww!! Reader-san,2-3 chapter lagi mungkin ni cerita bakal abis dan…buakalan lama quw update. Khi shi shi shi,sabar,ya…

I: **LEMOT!!** (Duar!!) menembakkan bazooka kearah Quw

A: AAAH!!

R: Gyaaa!! Shini-san!! Oi,apa yg lu lakukan!? Kalau dia kaya' begini!! Ni cerita kaga' bakal tamat-tamat!!

I: Eeeh!!!?? Shini-san! Bangun!! Banguun!!

R: **DASAR BODOOOOH!!**


	6. Last

Author: Konichiwa. Sudah pada nonton Fade To Black English sub, 'kan?? Uwaa!! Itu film yang keren. Saia nangis melihat pengorbanan Ichigo. Ah! Lupakan soal nangis gaje qu. Baca last chapter ini.

* * *

Chapter 6, Last Chapter…

YAAAAA!!!

IchiRuki bersatu kembali, Ryou pergi ke Los Angles sendirian. Sementara itu, bagaimana dengan Inoue? Inoue? Gimana?

**- Flashback -**

Malam hari, disebuah bukit yang sangat indah. Duduklah seorang cewek yang sedang menangis sendirian. Kemudian, datanglah seorang cowok dari balik kegelapan.

-

-

" Kenapa kau menangis, Inoue-san? " tanya si cowok.

" Eh? I…Ishida…kun? " Inoue melihat Ishida dengan mata masih berlinang air mata.

" Kau…menangisi apa? Sendirian begini? " tanya Ishida yang duduk disebelah Inoue.

" Kurosaki-kun…sudah kembali lagi dengan Kuchiki-san. " jawab Inoue menyeka air matanya.

" Eh? Kurosaki? Balik lagi sama Kuchiki-san? Bukankah kalian ini masih pacaran? " heran Ishida.

" Kurosaki-kun…pacaran denganku hanya untuk menghiburku dan…mencari kesibukan untuk melupakan Kuchiki…san. Dia…sebenarnya tidak benar-benar cinta padaku. " jelas Inoue dengan nada bergetar.

" Aku menyukai Kurosaki-kun. Aku benar-benar senang dan bahagia saat…Kurosaki-kun mau jadi pacarku. Aku senang…Kurosaki-kun mau menemani…ku. Tapi, ternyata dia tetap menganggapku…sebagai temannya. Bukan pacarnya! " Inoue kemudian menangis kembali dan mencengkram kuat kedua lengannya. Ishida yang melihat hanya bisa sedih.

" Aku tidak tahu…bagaimana caranya agar Kurosaki-kun bisa menyukaiku. Yang ada dipikiran Kurosaki-kun hanyalah Kuchiki-san. Kuchiki-san adalah cewek yang hebat. Berbeda denganku! Aku tahu itu tapi…aku iri dengan Kuchiki…san! " semakin lama suara Inoue semakin bergetar. Dia benar-benar sedih karena Ichigo lebih memilih Rukia ketimbang dirinya. Ishida pun kemudian berusaha menghibur Inoue.

" Inoue-san, sudah jangan menangis. Air matamu itu terlalu berharga untuk diteteskan hanya untuk masalah cinta ini. Cobalah kau cari cowok lain. Mungkin Kurosaki bukan jodohmu tapi, jodoh Kuchiki-san. Tersenyumlah. " hibur Ishida. Mendengar perkataan Ishida. Inoue semakin mengerutkan alisnya dan menangis. Tapi, dia tiba-tiba menangis di pelukan Ishida. Ishida pun membalas pelukannya itu.

-

-

- Delapan tahun kemudian -

**PRANG! PARANG! PRANG!!**

" **IICHIGOOOO, AYO BANGUN!!! " **jerit gadis bertubuh mungil memukul panci didekat telinga orang yang sedang tidur.

" **AAAAKH!! BERISIK! BERISIK!! BERISIK!! BERISIIIK!! TAU BERISIK!! RUKIA KAU GI-…UOGHO!!! " **Keluhan laki-laki tersebut belum selesai tapi…-Pletak!!- gadis tersebut melemparkan sendok sayur yang dipegangnya dari jarak 40 yard (??) ke wajah laki-laki tersebut.

" Aaakh!! " terkapar dibawah tempat tidur dengan pipi merah.

" Kau ini gimana, sih? Kan udah kubilang untuk siram pohon jeruk kesayanganku dihalaman belakang, 'kan? Kenapa nggak disiram? " tanya cewek tersebut dengan tolak pinggangnya yang khas.

" Aku lupa, lupa! Udah, ya…aku mau tidur lagi, ini kan hari Minggu. " ucap pria tersebut dengan santai sambil kembali kemakam sementaranya (Getsuga Tenshou –Gyaaa!!-)

" Nggak!! Ichigo! Ayo bangun!! " ucap cewek tersebut sambil menarik tangan cowoknya.

Atarimaeda, mereka adalah Ichigo and Rukia yang udah berumur…15, 16, 17…23 tahun…ya, 23 tahun!! Sepertinya…

" Hengg!! Mau kemana? " tanya Ichigo yang setengah sadar.

" Kita jalan-jalan " jawab Rukia.

Dua jam kemudian…

-

-

" Lihatlah! Bunga Sakura udah bermekaran! Mereka bunga-bunga yang indah, bukan? " puji Rukia yang memandangi pohon tiap pohon sakura.

" Yah, mereka sangat indah. Sepertimu…" goda Ichigo.

" Pagi-pagi nggak usah nge-goda, deh! " keluh Rukia berwajah merah.

" Kau enggak mau kubilang cantik? " tanya Ichigo.

" Mau…" jawab Rukia dengan nada yang agak…agak feminim.

- Saat mereka lagi menghayati keindahan bunga sakura. (Caelah, menghayati??) Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara yang membuat mereka ber-nostalgia -

" Kan udah kubilang! Seharusnya kita jalan lebih pagi!! Jadi keabisan, deh! Payah!! " keluh seorang cewek.

" Apa boleh buat! Jalanannya macet buanget!! Ngertiin, dong! " kesal pria tersebut.

" Bukan salah jalanannya! Tapi salah Ishida-kuun!! "

" Aaakh!! Inoue-san kau ini makin besar makin cerewet!! "

" Ih! Kamu, kok gitu, sih? Aku aja yang cerewet diem-diem. Kamu yang baru tau ngomong-ngomong. Ini big secret, Ishida-kun…" ucap Inoue sedikit sok imut.

" Ka…kalian! Ishida, Inoue!! " tebak Ichigo yang nggak asing lagi dengan wajah mereka berdua.

" Eh!? Kuchiki-san? Kurosaki-kun? Lama nggak ketemuu!! " sapa Inoue sambil memeluk Ichi- jigau!! Maksudnya Rukia.

" Iya, lama nggak ketemu juga, ya…Inoue " ucap Rukia.

" Yo, Kurosaki. Kau itu sama sekali nggak berubah, ya? " sapa Ishida.

" Kau juga " balas Ichigo.

" He he he, sudah lama sekali, ya…sejak 2 tahun yang lalu " ucap Inoue yang senang banget (mungkin gara-gara ketemu first love-nya).

" Iya, iya. Jadi, sekarang kau jadian sama Ishida, ya? " tanya Rukia.

" Um! Kuchiki-san…nggak usah ditanya lagi. Pasti tetep sama…"

" Kurosaki, Kurosaki-kun!! " jawab Inoue dan Ishida bersamaan.

" Eh!? " cengo Rukia dan Ichigo.

" Ke ke ke ke, kalian ini udah pacaran sejak 9 tahun yg lalu, 'kan?" tanya Ishida (Oi, kacamata sialan! Itu ciri khas ketawa gw! Jangan direbut! Atau gw sebarin rahasia lu! – Ancam Hiruma diluar kota- Namanya juga Hiruma, punya CCTV dimana-mana)

" Yah, tapi…semuanya nggak semudah itu. Banyak banget cobaannya! " keluh Ichigo.

" Namanya juga hidup. Pasti ada cobaannya " semangat Inoue. Saat sedang ber-nostalgia, Ichigo melihat…

" Ng? aah!! Toushiroo!! " ucap Ichigo yang tiba-tiba ngeliat kaktus salju menjulang dari arah berlawanan (Hitsugaya) lagi jalan dengan Hinamori saat sedang celingak-celinguk.

" Ukh!! Kurosaki!? " tanya Hitsugaya kaget.

" Ah, kalian semua. Lama nggak ketemu!! " sapa Hinamori yang menghampiri Ichigo dkk.

" Hinamori-chan!! "

" Ah, Orihime-san, Rukia-san. Lama nggak ketemu! " ucap Hinamori.

" Lama nggak ketemu juga, ya… Hinamori-san " lanjut Rukia.

" Waah, jadi…sekarang kalian ini pacaran, ya? Hei, Short white? " tanya + sindir Ichigo.

" Bukan Short white dasar Kepala wortel!! " cetus Hitsugaya.

" Uwah, ini benar-benar pagi yang unik. Orang-orang yang udah lama nggak ketemu bisa bertemu disatu waktu dan tempat seperti ini " ucap gadis berambut ungu pekat dengan kulit hitam manis.

" Yah, jangan begitu. Yoruichi-san. Mungkin ini yang namanya keajaiban musim semi " jawab seorang pria dengan topi putih garis hijau dan geta-nya.

" Yoruichi-san, Urahara-san!! " ucap Ichigo.

" Kelihatannya sekarang kau udah mulai berubah, ya. Ichigo? " tanya Yoruichi.

" He he he, nggak juga " jawab Ichigo malu-malu.

" Uwii, lagi pada reuni-an tapi, gak ada yang ngundang mascot kalian, nih? " tanya nanas berjalan.

" Ng? oah, Abarai!! " sapa Ishida.

" Yow! Semuanya lama nggak ketemu, ya…kecuali Rukia dan Ichigo. " Renji datang membawa 2 keranjang isi nanas.

" Renji-kun!! "

" Abarai-kun, lama nggak ketemu! " sapa Hinamori.

" Hinamori! Ng? Kiii!! Hitsugaya!! Apa-apaan ini!? Tubuhmu tetap seperti dulu! Nggak ada perubahan!!" ucap Renji kaget (Glepak!!) tamparan sepatu dikirim kewajah Renji. Ya-Ha!! Touchdown!!

" Diam kau, dasar nanas busuk berjalan!! " kesal Hitsugaya dengan death jger-nya

" Ma…Maaf…" ucap Renji yang udah sakaratul maut.

" Semuanyaaa!! Apa kabaraa!! " ucap seorang cewek yang datang sambil melambaikan tangan.

" Ng, Oah!! Rangiku-san!! " ucap Renji.

" _**Celaka! Itu orang yang gak pengen gw temuin selamanya!! Kenapa ketemu sekarang!!? Apalagi dada besarnya itu malah tambah besar. Wajahku benar-benar akan terpendam hingga kedalaman 150, 009, 01 meter!!** "_ ucap Hitsugaya yang udah trauma berat sama pelukan Matsumoto. Hitsugaya sedikit demi sedikit dan pelan-pelan jalan bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak.

" Ara? Hitsugaya-kun, kau mau kemana? " tanya Hinamori polos.

" KIII!! Ng…nggak kemana-mana!! Aku mau kesana duluu!! " jawab Hitsugaya yang langsung ngibrit tapi…terlambat, Matsumoto udah menangkap tangannya dan memberikan pelukan maut yang diinginkan oleh semua cowok kecuali Hitsugaya.

" Shiro-chan!! Lama nggak ketemuu!! Kamyu makin imyut aja!! " senang Matsumoto sambil memeluk Hitsugaya.

" **HEPASHAN AHU! HATHUMOHO!! (LEPASKAN AKU! MATSUMOTO!!)** " Kata-kata Hitsugaya tidak terdengar dengan jelas karena sesak didalam ' Gua ' Matsumoto tersebut. Padahal tangan Hitsugaya udah mengepak kemana-mana minta dibebaskan. Yang lain hanya bisa tertawa + sweet drop melihat mereka berdua.

" Abarai-kun, kenapa kau kalau kutelphone gak diangkat? " tanya Hinamori.

" Ah, maaf. Aku ini sedang sibuk. Apalagi untuk 3 hari mendatang..." jawab Renji sambil melirik ke IchiRuki yang lagi ngobrol sama Yoruichi.

" 3 hari lagi? Kenapa? "

" Soalnya, 3 hari lagi bakal ada yang mau ke pelaminan. " jawab Renji pelan.

" **SI…SIAPA?? "** tanya semuanya yang tiba-tiba ngumpul ke Renji kecuali, IchiRuki dengan semangat. (Termaksud Hitsugaya dengan mata yang udah nafsu)

" Ke…kenapa semua pada ngumpul kaya' gini? Hitsugaya, kau enggak boleh tau. Kau masih kecil…" ucap Renji.

- Duak - Bogeman yang paling lembut tapi, keras mendarat diperut Renji.

" Diam!! " bentak Hitsugaya.

" Ma…Maaf…" ucap Renji yang udah tepar seperti habis terkena Trident Spear Tackel. (Ilho? Itu,'kan tekniknya Shin??)

" Tuh, si Ichigo sama Rukia. Mereka 3 hari lagi bakalan menikah. " jawab Renji dengan jari telunjuk nunjuk-nunjuk kearah IchiRuki yang lagi ngobrol berdua.

" Hee, benarkah!? Kurosaki-kun! Rukia-san!! " ucap Hinamori yang langsung memegang tangan Rukia.

" A..ada apa, Hinamori-san? " tanya Rukia heran.

" Selamat, ya!! " ucap Hinamori.

" Eh? Apa? Apa? Kenapa? "

" Kudengar dari Renji, kau mau menikah sebentar lagi, ya? " tanya Matsumoto.

" E…Emm…ng…itu…" ragu-ragu mengatakannya.

" Uwaah!! Selamat, ya Kuchiki-san! Enggak kusangka kalian bisa sampai sejauh ini…" puji Inoue.

" Iya, iya! Padahal awalnya mereka berteman, lalu bersahabat, kemudian TtM. Setelah itu Hubungan Tanpa Status. Abis itu Pacaran dan ujung-ujungnya menikah…" jelas Hitsugaya membuka notes beruangnya.

" Darimana kau tau itu semua!?? " tanya Ichigo.

" Fu fu fu, begini-begini gw juga mewarisi sifat licik Hiruma dan kepintaran detective Shinichi Kudo, lho." Bangga Hitsugaya menyombongkan diri.

Semuanya berfikiran sama. ' Apa jadinya kalo Hitsugaya yang imut, manis dan lucu ini memiliki sifat seperti setan kaya' Hiruma?? Kalo Shinichi, sih gak apa-apa. '

" Jadi kalian akan menikah, ya? Kapan? " tanya Yoruichi.

" 3 Hari lagi. Tepat saat kami bertemu pertama kali " jawab Ichigo melirik pada Rukia.

" Omereto gonzaemasu, Kurosaki-san. " ucap Urahara.

" Makasih "

" Dimana kalian akan menikah? " tanya Matsumoto yang masih nafsu meluk Hitsugaya dan mengabaikan pemberontakan Hitsugaya.

Allow me Explain. Setelah dapet info kalo IchiRuki mau married. Matsumoto dengan cepat memeluk Hitsugaya seperti boneka baby.

" Tentu saja disini! Teman-teman kami, 'kan ada disini semua!! " jawab Rukia.

" Ooh begi…**TUUUUUWWWW!!! KYYAAA, SAKIIT!! "** Rintih Matsumoto tiba-tiba.

" Eh? " ucap mereka semua bersamaan.

" **DASAR GILA!! KAU ITU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, YA? HH,HH,HH! SANGAT PENGAP TAU...DIDALAM SANA!! "** Keluh kesah Hitsugaya dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

" Tapi, kenapa kau harus mencubit dada-ku ini? " tanya Matsumoto dengan sedih + sok imut sambil memegangi dadanya.

" Jangan komentar soal caranya!! " Ucap Hitsugaya marah-marah malu.

" _**Hitsugaya memegang dada Rangiku-san!! Hitsugaya memegang dada Rangiku-san!! " **_fikir mereka bersamaan. (Dasar! Kalo soal yang aneh-aneh aja pikirannya pada nyambung semua)

" Oi, semuanya!! Kita foto dulu, nyok!! Buat kenang-kenangan gitu! " usul Renji.

" Ide bagus!! " ucap Ichigo.

" Ayo! Ayo! " ucap Matsumoto yang udah lupa semuanya kalau udah diajak foto. Termaksud sakit dibagian ' Itu ' nya.

" Ishida-kun, ayo! " ajak Inoue.

" Gak mau, ah! " tolak Ishida yang udah trauma sama kamera.

Allow me explain again. Suatu hari, Ishida pernah difoto oleh seseorang. Dan saat dicetak. Hasilnya adalah sebuah foto Musang pakai kacamata.

" Jangan gitu! Ayo!! " paksa Inoue sambil menarik Ishida.

" Uwaa!! "

" Yosh!! Semuanya siap? 1..2…" aba-aba Renji.

" 3 hari lagi." Ucap Rukia.

" Ya, 3 hari lagi " ucap Ichigo sambil mencium pipi Rukia

" 3!! "

JPRET!!

Jadilah foto mereka semua. 3 hari kemudian, Ichigo dan Rukia menikah. Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya…

THE ENDDD

* * *

Selesai, akhir yang bahagia. Fyuh! Ah, benar juga! Maaf para IshiHime FC. Adegan mesra IshiHime-nya cuma sedikit disini. ^^

Gak bermaksud mengatakan kalo aku benci sama IshiHime, lho. Saia hanya tidak bisa buat IshiHime romance, gomen.

Jangan lupa di review!!

Sebanyak-banyaknya juga gak apa-apa. Yang penting review-nya.

Review, nee…


End file.
